venusmusefandomcom-20200214-history
5721
5721 is Venus Muse's debut studio album,. It was released through Loudr.fm on March 29, 2016. The album was recorded starting in November 2015 and finished in March 2016. Background Early recording as 'Que Sera' Even before Venus had a proper label, he already started recording his debut album, which was going to be titled 'Que Sera'. He began recording that album in September of 2015, but never finished it. When he did get a proper label, they helped him make a GOOD album. Which had to change a lot. All the tracks that he had recorded for the album were in spanish. Which obviously changed because there's not one spanish song on his debut album. In November of 2015 he started working seriously on 5721. Renaming After he left 'Que Sera' in the past, he renamed the album. He says that he never doubted what to calll it, it was always 5721. 5721 is a combination of Venus' two favourite numbers, 57 and 21. He also said that he wanted to call it like that because it was different, it was cool. Collaborations * GassedUpBeatz - Try Me * Snowflake - Lost, Shallow Waters, Inside Outside * Farisha - Love Me, Stay, Remember Me * NEW$HOES - Hold You * Charlie Rose - For a Minute * Kamoflage - Vain Other Important Dates * March 26, 2016, Venus posted a picture of the Inside Outside photoshoot on Twitter with the caption "I love this picture #Futuremusic" * March 29, 2016, Venus tweeted that he was extremely stressed. * March 30, 2016, Google play messed up 5721 in the play store. * March 30, 2016, Venus tweeted about the new singles, Inside Outside and Secret Electric. Re-release After the release of the album, Venus Muse mentioned doing a re-release a month later, for the ones that wanted a little more. Singles * [[Try Me (feat. GassedUpBeatz)|''Try Me (feat. GassedUpBeatz)]] - buzztrack, released on February 28, 2016. * ''Lost (feat. Snowflake) - lead single for regular/deluxe version, released on March 2, 2016. * No Patience - second official single, released on March 4, 2016. * Shallow Waters (feat. Snowflake) - buzztrack, released on March 20, 2016. * Inside Outside (feat. Snowflake) - first promotional single, released on April 7, 2016. * Secret Electric - lead single for still counting version, released on April 14, 2016. Trivia * Try Me (feat. GassedUpBeatz) was the first song recorded for the album, and Secret Electric was the last one. * It was finished really late, on March 17, 2016. * 5721 (Still Counting Version) was originally called 5721 (Bad Times Version) * 5721 was originally titled Que Sera Track Listing -Regular Version # 5721 (intro) - 1:41 # Try Me (feat. GassedUpBeatz) - 3:22 # Lost (feat. Snowflake) - 3:34 # No Patience - 2:28 (EXPLICIT) # Shake It - 3:39 (EXPLICIT) # The Dark Squad - 4:06 # Hey Girl - 3:58 # Love Me - 3:19 # Shallow Waters (feat. Snowflake) - 5:30 # Faceless - 3:24 # Hold You - 3:12 # For a Minute (feat. Charlie Rose) - 3:29 # Vain (feat. Kamoflage) - 6:54 '' -Deluxe Version # ''Like a Zombie - 4:03 # Stay - 3:26 # Remember Me - 3:28 # In The Desert - 3:27 -Still Counting Version # Inside Outside (feat. Snowflake) - 4:10 # Secret Electric - 4:41 (EXPLICIT) # Stay (77 remix) - 4:18 # Magic - 4:00 Unreleased Tracks * Que Sera * Luna Caliente * Leave Me Alone * Hard To Say Goodbye * Motherless Child (feat. Snowflake) * Rewind * Awaken